


Novela y análisis

by TheObsidianMirror



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Insights, Mentions of the spider, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thiefs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsidianMirror/pseuds/TheObsidianMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una tarde del jefe después de perder sus poderes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novela y análisis

Sin restricciones que lo limiten y aun así impedido.

Sin cadenas que lo aten y aun así amarrado.

En plena libertad y aun así prisionero, nada más que un esclavo de una regla tan fácil, tan sencilla de seguir como de romper, no cabe duda que aquel opresor lo había meditado, pensado cuidadosamente, quería quitarle lo que más quería, ¿pero? lo que más quería ¿quién?. No había perdido nada. 

Sin poder comunicarse con su equipo, la lógica dicta que le estaba quitando a sus seres queridos, sin poder usar sus poderes le estaba quitando su razón de ser. Que ingenuo, que mente tan cerrada, la araña continuaba con o sin él, no verse, no hablarse solo era un pequeño descanso hasta que le encontrara un remedio, sin poderes aún era poderoso, era el líder y por sobre todo era un ladrón. Siempre había sido privilegiado, no por su poder de robar poderes a otros, sino por el ingenio de hacerlo, de adaptarse.... 

Sentado en una cafetería cualquiera Kuroro miraba a sus alrededores, había pasado un tiempo, pero aun lo recordaba, aquellos días en que robaba para sobrevivir, antes de la araña, antes del nen. Un pequeño libro en sus manos adornaba la escena, un par de chicas que pasaban por la calle lo miraron entre risas, nerviosas y sonrojadas, él con una sonrisa las devolvió el saludo, ninguna se dio cuenta que al pasar al lado de ese hombre, atractivo, encantador, éste les había robado el dinero, las tarjetas, un par de fotos, un estado de cuenta y algunas pulseras; y al percatarse de la situación, se había marchado. 

Más que viejos hábitos, robar no era su razón de ser, tampoco era un coleccionista, nunca conservaba la mercancía tomada, ni siquiera los queridos libros y textos que tanto le gustaban; solo vivía el momento, siempre encarcelado por la miseria, en Meteor City, su ciudad natal, una ciudad creada de la basura, se dio cuenta de que no somos importantes, la vida humana está sobrevalorada, si alguien vive o alguien muere, no es más que una pizca de polvo sacudida por el viento olvidada con tanta facilidad como se vuelve a acumular el polvo en una vieja repisa después de limpiarla. 

¿Por qué entonces no tomar lo que no tenemos? Si nuestra existencia es tan fugaz y efímera, ¿por qué soportar las penurias de la vida? ¿por qué no hacer lo que queramos? ¿por qué no ser parte de algo más grande? Fue en este, el basurero del mundo, de donde nació esta curiosa idea, de dónde provino el Genei Ryodan, la brigada fantasma, la araña. 

Sin mucho por hacer Kuroro entro en la biblioteca de la ciudad en que se hallaba, a diferencia de robar o respirar, leer era un gusto, un hobbie, una de sus más grandes pasiones, la palabra escrita, las voces silenciosas de pensadores, de poetas, d artistas, la mente descubierta de los escritores gritando sin sonido al mundo. Si una imagen vale más que mil palabras, una palabra engloba más de un millón de ideas. 

Su primer crimen, un libro, ¿cómo podía siquiera recriminarse este hecho? un niño nacido en la basura, en la inmundicia del mundo, negado del conocimiento de los privilegiados, en un sistema que enseña a suicidarte por los tuyos, a matar por los tuyos, a defender a los tuyos, cuando los tuyos te venden si es necesario para protegerse, que entre falacias y tecnicismos se escudan, se excusan igual a los otros. Era completamente racional, que un niño se refugiara en lo que es un monumento al verdadero razonamiento, un puñado de hojas, que te llevan desde los más lejanos de los confines del universo, hasta lo más profundo de nuestra misma tierra; leer un libro era un viaje, una aventura, podía significar el más feliz de los días o la más triste de las noches. Cada vez que pasaba sus dedos por las ásperas hojas de los libros casi destruidos, volvía a renacer, un niño emprendía una travesía y se transformaba en otro a su término.

Se volvieron la ventana al mundo que en ese entonces se veía distante, de ahí que comenzó a instruirse, a robarlos de aquellos que los obtenían primero, perfecciono la técnica, no era solo supervivencia ya era parte de él. Cuando descubrió que era especialista, no había mejor oportunidad de mezclar los grandes placeres de uno mismo con tus propias habilidades; un libro que registra, que mantiene, que preserva las grandiosas habilidades de aquellos a quienes roba y le permite usarlas a su gusto. La historia de un ladrón, su historia, el libro que por ahora se le había prohibido usar con la condición de una muerte segura. El Secreto del Bandido. 

Pero no se sentía abrumado por tal condición, era solo una breve pausa, el momento perfecto, para investigar de nuevo, unas pequeñas vacaciones lejos de su equipo, de sus amigos; no importaba, sus compañeros lo esperarían, el lazo que los unía es más fuerte que la distancia, que la privación de la comunicación. Nuevas personas le ayudarían, así lo había dicho el destino. Y así como los grandes héroes de la historia y la ficción, seguiría adelante, si tenía que morir, moriría; si no, continuaría caminando. La vida es solo un parpadeo, hay que hacerla todo un espectáculo. 

La nueva canción de una famosa banda sonaba en la calle, una bella balada sobre, una flor que baila entre lobos, abriéndose camino. La ironía causo una carcajada en el líder formal de la araña, siempre había bailado entre lobos, crecido entre ellos, aprendido y por supuesto mejorado; la luna se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, su paso se aceleraba inconscientemente, mientras apretaba con fuerza el libro que llevaba en las manos una edición inusual y rara, original, de puño y letra del autor; eran una coincidencia, la melodía, la luna en el cielo, y el título del libro.

Ya en la comodidad de la suite abrió su nuevo libro, y se puso los audífonos del celular que robo antes de entrar a su habitación de hotel para leer. 

''Que curioso, la misma canción de nuevo''. 

Cuando sus ojos se vieron vencidos al fin por el cansancio, una melodiosa frase lo acompaño hasta perderse en sus sueños: 

...aún si no puedo verlo, sé que un día lo recuperaré…


End file.
